Conversation that came from Boredness
by NokimisKari
Summary: One day I was on aim and I got bored cuz my friend was on the phone. So I made my own conversation with Kurama and Yusuke. Here it is for your well, boredness. Now, it has continued into other places with other people. bum buum buuum
1. Bored on AIM

DISCLAIMER: I dont own AIM or YuYuHakusho nor any of the characters.wheee ok Ok here is a conversation on AIM which I had. well sorta, everything is unedited so yea. I hope this does go through. Enjoy if you can, if you dont/cant well ok then. i wrote this while I was bored, and there are probly lots of typos. Annette is a friends (different) charchter so dont steal her. Or Hikage. If you steal Hikage I swear I will beat you down!!! @_@ Thanks and have a nice dayThe talking is between me(becca), Yusuke, and Kurama. Cedrick is My Friend who didnt want to talk*Kurama talking/moving**/me me moving*^Yusuke talking/moving^________________________________________________________________ 

****

**My Typing**: blah blah blah bllahhh blah abla hba blah blah ablh ab blah,,,, Cedrick you take waaay to much time. I mean I know your on the 'phone and all but still!I bored .... lookin at Kurama pictures ^____^ *huggles Kurama after makin sure Annette isnt close by* Annette will beat anybody who gets close to Kurama-kun *huggles more* but hes mine now *Kurama looks around nervously..."They are crazy these Fangirls"*   


**My Friend**: i was talking to my gf if you would mind  


**My Typing**: HAHA your have a gf...  


**My Typing**: was..  


**My Typing**: so your back ?O.o  


**My Friend**: no i do  


**My Typing**: ?  


**My Typing**: are you baaack  


**My Friend**: no  


**My Typing**: cuz if you arnt, then Im just gonna talk to you through here without you paying attentions so basically talking to meself ... ok? ^_^  


**My Friend**: byte  


**My Typing**: ? 

* * *

**Auto response from My Friend**: I am on the phone right now. 

* * *

  


**My Typing**: yay! I can talk to meself  


**My Typing**: Kurama your so pretty. I mean not just pretty nice looking but ... OO pretty! I just want to hug you to death...or until you pass out. haha! Im bored *Kurama smiles sheepishly*  


**My Typing**: but Hiei is cute. Theres a difference between cute and pretty. Pretty is well you and Cute is Hiei ^_^ He's so small and cuddlesome. but Im sure he would give me the death glare/stare if I tried to get near him in this stupid ningen form. ~sigh~ of course I have my anime selves. Hehe, but i wont tell you who they are Kurama! *Kurama"Oh pleaaaase do!"* you already know one of them. Hikage *"Oh yes, her. She is very...different"* OH! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!? *Kurama smiles embarresed like almost and backs away some" nothing, its just that she is more suited to Hiei than I"* Oh I know that, and thats what she is for, Hiei. But dont tell hiei that cuz he would get ...well freaked out I suppose. *kurama nods*   


**My Typing**: So Kurama, Hows Jim been doing, I heard he got a girlfriend or ...somthing *Kurama"yes yes he did she is fluent in Jim as well, like me. They always go to Jims favorite place to eat. hm, cant say that I have though."* Well he ___is _a Random Hobo */me laughs some rembereing* *Kurama laughs as well remebering the first time he met Jim...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
KURAMA: Hey! You there, Random Hobo  
JIM: Jim  
~~~~~~~~~~  
..."ah those were the days"* */me nods* the Purple Cloud...very intresting fanfic it would be a hilarious episode. but Idoubt if that would ever happen *"I wonder if Hiei still has the Void to Herballly Essance in his pants..what do you think"* You know he does. weird little fella...^_^ so cute.   


**My Typing**: *"so what are you doing else where becky-chan?"* pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! dont use my Otaku-only name, he isnt in the circle *"oh I didnt realize"* anyways, Im jst lookin for pictures of anime, do you know any good sites that I dont cuz Ive pretty much used up all the ones I know already *"hmmm cant say that I have..unless you want my shrine sites"* Hah! Ive probly been to most of them, and they usually have repete pictures *"yes I know, but hey"* Im bored...again *nods* do ya want to invite anybody to the convo Kurama? *thinks"I dont know...Hiei is away..said somthing about a retreat in the woods"*  


**My Typing**: What about Yusuke? Its summer and theres no school. *"I dont think thers a case right now, I'll call him up" takes out cell and dials number..."Hey Yusuke"...."yea how did you guess?!?!"...* ^"Cuz Im always around, heh, the camras got to stay on me"^ [Kurama and becca turn around to see Yusuke] !! whooooa thats awsome yay lookies its Yusuke ^looks at becca weirdly like^ */me glomps Yusuke* Konichiwa Heiramishi ^"whoa!! hi there ... see ya cant spell my name all that well can ya? ah well this is how you spell it : Urameshi dont sweat anwyas, you dont gotta call me by my last name, it kinda gets on my nervs...Hey Kurama How have you been?"^ *"good as always, hows Keiko?"* ^"her usual, I think its that time of month for her so Im getting away."^ */me hits Yusuke!* ^HEY!!!!"^*Kurama laughing* thats mean!! we have feelings about it! You rude little boy */me hits yusuke again* ^grumble grumble^ thought so   


**My Typing**: whoa look at all that been written..we could make a fan fic out of it */me eyes turn all shiny like* [Yusuke and Kurama lift an eyebrow...oook] anways, what else is there to talk about for our readers? [silence] WELL! you can think of somthing at least ^"Kuwabara is Sexay!"^ [Everyone laughs] wheeeee I'd like to here someone really say that...*/me shivers* although that would be a bit scary as well ya know...Iheard someone say once that he look like Lucy from i Love Lucy,,, and ya know what its true!! *Yup!..but on a note Becca, I think we should put this in a more orginzed mannor as not to confuze the readers...although more than likely you wont put it on Fanfiction.net* Oh yea..whatever i just gave up on that ^ Way to Go!^   


**My Typing**: grrrrrrrrrrr I have to leave . ^oh that sucks...no more talkin with you^ *yes, I will miss you dearly* and I you and you too Yusuke but not as much as Kurama ^oh I feel loved^ *But your not pretty you see* nor cute, hiei is cute. ^ rasies an eybrow^ your more...I dont know the word handsome I think...yes ^Cool! {smileing smugly}^ */me hugs yusuke again and gives him a kiss on the cheek* ^thinks::SCORE!^ see ya later I dont know if it will be before 630 or not...*/me runs over to Kurama* See ya around sweety! */me pecks him on the cheek and hugs Kurama tight..but not too tight* *Kurama hugs back and kisses becky-chan deeply* */me passes out from smooch!!!! with hearts in eyes/whirlling around her head* ^haha such a charmer Kurama^ *I know its a curse* ^you wish^ *exactly, well be sure not to step on her* ^you just gonna leave her twitching there...it's kinda well. unorthadox^ * I realize that but hey If i helped every fangirl what would happen*... ^youve got a point well see ya {pretends to walk away}^ *Kurama walks away quietly...thinking* ^Yusuke walks out of hiding spot and puts becca[still passed out] in a bed then kisses her sweetly "goodbye for now..." walks away^  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
~Fin.~  


**My Typing**: */me revives!*  
anyways, HAHA CEDRICK!!! I dont think you want to read that but whatever. Im a bit bored so Imgonna log off now. Toodles.....ech yukky word. Hope you have a nice day if I dont see you online again.bye!

________________________________________________________________

~OWARI~

hahahah so how'd you like it, I know its stupid but hey! Im havingfun...cant beleive Im actualyl doing this anways. sorry for typos! reveiw if you want. thanks for reading!


	2. Bored without Internet or TV

Hello Again, another conversation from boredom. But this time I wrote it out on paper (er digital paper) and edited (hopefully) and so on ^_^. My internet or TV wasn't working because the people are doing some work underground and so I wrote this instead. Probably contains OOC and a bit of my own fantasies (nothing graphic mind you!) so watch out! Oh and Kari is well randomishperson (semi me but not really. Put your name there instead if ya want to), Hikage is another person I know, and some other randomish people _may_ appear.

_Italics with lots of text, What's happening_ _*_stars with text between is a character's) action* ^~This type of thing is thought~^ **Bold is the person talking...if ya didn't catch that**

Disclaimer: Don't Own YuYuHakusho or anything that is of there name (sadly not even a wall hanging .) I also don't own Goldfish (the food).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kari**: Bleh! What a boring day. bored bored bored booooooooored. Why don't I call on my imagination to summon the great characters of YuYu Hakusho!! and perhaps other people too... *summons people and so on*

_Kuwabara walks in through a door playing with a kitty, and talking babyish to it, unawares that he had walked into another realm type thing._

**Kari: **~_~ crap Kuwabara first...oh well. Hello Kuwabara what's your kitty's name?

**Kuwabara: **Oh this is Sakumi. Hey wait a second this isn't PetCo. *looking around bewildered* And who are you? You're not a daemon are you, cuz if you are I won't fight you. You're a girl.

**Kari**: Yes I know all about your Honor Code. I am Kari and I summoned you and other characters from YuYuHakusho. *goes pets the kitty*

**Kuwabara**: Oh ok then. hehe (a/n: it doesn't really sound like hehe but ya know how he kinda laughs all weird like... that thing) So why did you summon us. 

_Hiei walks in, hands in pockets looking as sexy as ever. Kari goggles at him totally love struck (as usual)._

**Hiei: **..because you baka, she is bored. *glaring at Kuwabara* you should stop asking questions. It makes you sound even more stupid.

_Kuwabara tries to think of a insult, but Yusuke walks in wearing his yellow shirt and blue pant type things yawning. Kari goggles more. _

**Yusuke**: Is there any food around here I'm starved. We only have molded bread and colored Goldfish, I swear one of those could kill something. I mean its purple, a purple GOLDfish. *walks over to the refrigerator talking mostly to himself and pokes his head in*

**Kuwabara:** Get me something to eat too Uremishi, and something for Sakumi!!

**Hiei: **Hn. Baka Ningens always wanting to eat. *turns to Kari* Have you seen Hikage lately?

**Kari**: *recovered from being love struck* Oh she decided to take a break from.. er meeting you. Just for a little bit though. She said that if you _did_ find her that she would welcome you with open le- ahem arms. 

**Hiei**: Oh I see, I guess I've been driving her too hard.

**Kuwabara:** *from the fridge* Eww I can't believe you just ate that! ..Stop Uremeshi that's suppose to be for Sakumi!! Hey those are just crumbs! Don't you dare eat that piece is mi- you just ate it...! I'm gonna..gonna *thinking*

**Yusuke: **What? there is nothing that you can do to me *eating another piece of food that was Kuwabara's*

**Kuwabara**: Hehe, I know *with stupid 'evil' look on his face* I'm gonna tell you secret. *turns toward Kari and Hiei* Heeey guess what...

**Hiei: **Shut up Kuwabaka, and wipe that grin off you face you look even more like and idiot. 

**Yusuke: **Kuwabara!! You promised not to tell, you can't. It'll brake your honor code!!!!

**Kuwabara**: Wrong, you told me not to tell Kari. Leaving everyone in the world a possibility.

**Kari:** *mostly to herself* I hate secrets...no one ever tells me any...

**Hiei:** Am I the one that's going to suffer? typical.

**Kuwabara:** *runs over to Hiei and whispers something in his ear and then smiles* 

**Hiei:** Get your face out of my area or I will slice your arms off. As for the so called secret, it's obvious.

**Yusuke: ***ranting* You idiot!! Why the hell did you tell. I was just kidding with the food, there's plenty left! Hey, what do you mean 'it's obvious'. 

**Hiei**: Hn. Just that. 

**Kari:** *blink*

**Yusuke**: *grumble grumble, eating a sweet cake*

**Kuwabara: ***still standing near Hiei*

**Hiei: **I will give you to the count of three idiot. One...Two...Three

_Being as incredibly slow as he is, Kuwabara doesn't move. Hiei, grabs Sakumi and walks away from Kuwabara with the little kitten. _

**Kuwabara**: SAKUMIIIIII!!! Don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything to you. *bowing towards Hiei* Please, take my life instead. Just don't hurt her.

**Hiei: **Idiot, I have no intention of harming it. Just doing a favor and keeping it away from you for awhile.

**Yusuke: ***laughing* Kuwabara is groveling *laughing*

**Hiei:** *walks over to the kitchen type place, gets out a sauce pan and milk. He pours the milk into the pan and sits it down in front of Sakumi who is on a table* There you are...

**Kari:** *with big shiny eyes* awww how cuuuuuuuuuuuute. Don't you just want to huggle them??

_Everyone except Kari 'o.O' her._

**Kari: **What? It's not my fault that I'm a fangirl. Well maybe it is but you still don't have to treat me like a freak. You all are used to it. Er, maybe not Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara:** Hey that's not nice! *pause* Hey! I don't know if I even have any fangirls...or boys!! *pause* How come Hiei hasn't attacked by Hiei for saying that he was cute.

**Yusuke:** I was wondering that too.

**Hiei: **Because, I happen to not mind being called 'cute' by the particular daemon. And she introduced me to another daemon that I have bonded with.

**Yusuke: **Oh! 'Bonded' with. *sniggering*

**Kuwabara: **I don't get it.

**Kari: **Of course you wouldn't.

**Hiei:** Well said. *petting the kitty and ignoring Yusuke's comment*

**Kari:** Ugh.. it's getting boring again. I know lets make a cake!!

**Yusuke & Kuwabara: **A cake...?

**Hiei:** Yes you know, with sponginess and sweet? Baka ningens...

**Yusuke: **We know what it is! Just that..why?

**Kari: ~~**Because~~ it's something to do! Come on it'll be fun.

**Yusuke: **Whatever you want.

**Kari:** Ok then! You get the water Hiei, Kuwabara get the eggs..er wait Hiei get the eggs, and Yusuke get the oil!! and I will get the box.

**Yusuke: **^~the oil.. eh. maybe she's given me hints...~^

**Hiei: **^~or perhaps she doesn't want me to set it aflame or Kuwabara to grab the wrong kind!!!~^

**Yusuke**: ^~why do you care so much??~^

**Hiei: **^~Hn. Wouldn't you like no know.~^

**Kari: ***putting cake mix into bowl* It says to put all ingredients into a bowl and stir of three minutes.

**Kuwabara: **Don't ya have to um, preheat the oven or something.

**Yusuke: **He has a Easy-Bake oven.

**Kuwabara**: No I don't! I sold it when I was nine.

**Hiei:** *cracking the eggs carefully* Shut up and put the water in!

**Kuwabara: **I know what I'm doing!! *grumbling* stupid little fire thingy...doesn't know a thing about baking.

**Hiei: **I know how to bake a human!! *getting ready to blow Kuwabara up with a fire blast*

**Yusuke:** *pouring the oil in not really paying attention to what he's doing*

**Kari**: GAH! NO BLOWING PEOPLE UP!!!! even if it is only Kuwabara.

**Hiei: **Lucky ningen... Yusuke, stop staring, there's no more oil in the measuring cup.

**Yusuke: **Oh what? Huh I wasn't looking at anything *blushing*

_Kuwabara laughing at Yusuke. Kari kind laughs some, embarrassed and starts mixing the contents of the bowl together. Yusuke hits Kuwabara. Hiei plays with Suzumi._

**Kari**: Ready! 

**Kuwabara**: Aren't we gonna bake it?

**Kari:** I never said anything about baking a cake..just making one. Plus it tastes better this way.

**Yusuke: **Awesome (a/n: that seems a bit OOC)

**Hiei:** *sniffing the batter. Hiei loves cake batter*

**Kari:** *dips a finger in and licks it off savoring the taste*

**Yusuke: **((being the horny b-st-rd he is)) *whimpers as he watches Kari*

**Kuwabara: **Ewww!! You better wash your hand Hiei, I'm not going to eat it if you don't!

**Hiei: **Shut up. *washing hands* what kind or cake is it again??

**Kari: **Devil's Chocolate *smiling*

**Kuwabara: **Can I have a spoon?

**Hiei: ***tasting it. Starting to go crazy. Its chocolate* o.- *twitch*

**Yusuke: ***still watching*

**Kuwabara: **Hellooooooo? anybody listening?

**Kari: **There's some in the cabinet.

**Hiei:** This is good o.-

**Yusuke:** uh..huh.. 

**Kuwabara:** *scooping some out and tasting it* I like_ baked _ cakes better.

_Everyone except Yusuke is eating the nummy batter. Yusuke is being well yea. Hiei starts to go crazy. Chocolate and him aren't the calmest of mixes. _

**Hiei: **Hey look. Chocholate. Must. Eat. More. bwhahahahaha *pause* Yummy *eating it by the handful*

**Kuwabara: ***looking at Hiei* Uh...Uremeshi, I think that we should stop Hiei.

**Kari: ***feeling kinda uncomfortable with Yusuke staring so much*

**Kuwabara: ***tries to move the bowl away from Hiei*

**Hiei: **Nooooooo the elixir is mine. All mine!

**Kuwabara: **Uremeshi...

**Kari: ***poking Yusuke on the shoulder* Hello?

**Hiei: ***hoarding the large bowl holding it protectively to his chest. His face is covered in the brown sweetness* STAND BACK

**Kuwabara: **Just give that back and everything with be ok...*tries to take the bowl away*

**Hiei:** I SAID STAND BACK!!!! *grabs Kuwabara's spoon and starts hitting him with it*

**Kuwabara: ***screaming like a girl*

**Yusuke: **huh? *waking from lalaland* Oh shit! *tries to tear Hiei apart from Kuwabara, who sadly got some chocolate in his hair*

**Kari: ***recovered from her uncomfort* Go Hiei!!! and Yusuke too. 

**Hiei: **Hah! Now that you have started to worship me, The Great Holder of Elixernesses, I am able to give you some of the Elixernesses! *starts to throw the batter at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Chanting:* Ole Ole Choco. E E Haha Ole Ole Choco Late. E E Haha Ole Ole E E Haha *and so on*

**Yusuke: **He's trying to do Voo Doo again!

**Kuwabara: ***screaming like a girl*

**Hiei: **Now ye shall commence in the ye olde ritual, Coo Coo for CoCo Puffs!! I will demonstrate. *lets go of the bowl, sending Kuwabara and Yusuke falling backwards, and runs over to where the cereal is kept* FIRST! Take the divine CocoPuff iness of all power. Then YOU EAT the divine CoCoPuffiness of all power!! *he starts to eat the Coco Puffs* 

_Kuwabara and Yusuke try to stop Hiei, but are stopped by his ever-so scary (and cute) powers. Kari and Sazumi watch from a distance, Kari is holding Sazumi. _

**Hiei: **After you do that, You must strip down *takes off all his clothes except for his bandana and his cute little underwear* Like so. Next is the important part. Pray to the great Gods that live in the land of Willy Wonka. Chocho Cak O Lat E E *this is chanting* You must also dance *does some weird semi-striptease type of thing* 

_Hiei is chanting and dancing nearly nekkid. Kuwabara got knocked out by trying to hit Hiei, but missed and hit his own nose. Yusuke is just laughing on the ground rolling around in the bits of Coco Puffs and the batter. Kari smiles at it all. She must now return to the 'real' world. So she leaves, taking Sazumi with her, hoping that she will be return soon._

owari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know if this is long or short to you. I know the beginning wasn't really funny, bleh. Hopefully it was funnish at the end at least. Sorry I stopped but, I thought it might be getting a bit long. Doesn't everyone love a half nekkid youki that's on a chocolate high ^_^ er anyways.. R&R if ya want. It would help. And if you want one of your favourite characters in something like this just review. I could possibly even out -your- character in. so yea! Gonna go away now...


End file.
